Ancient Basin
Ancient Basin is a desolate area which is positioned below the Royal Waterways. It is mostly devoid of life except for some severely infected lifeforms. Description Ancient Basin mainly consists of rocks and fossils with the occasional roots scattered throughout the area. A tram is located in the north part which leads to Deepnest and Kingdom's Edge. The western part of the tram tunnel can be accessed and contains a rare Pale Ore. A fountain with a statue of the Pale King in the central area of Ancient Basin grants a Vessel Fragment if is dropped in it. The western side of Ancient Basin is the most heavily infected, littered with spikes, bulbs of infection, and infected enemies such as Infected Balloons. The boss Broken Vessel can be encountered here. After it is defeated, the Monarch Wings can be found at the end of this area. The Palace Grounds are located in the eastern part of Ancient Basin, an area which can only be accessed with the Monarch Wings. This also contains a hidden Stag Station. All the way at the bottom of Ancient Basin is the locked door which leads to the Abyss. Lore An ancient area, Ancient Basin is filled with old structures and roads that were formed as if the rock itself possessed a will.Elderbug: "Those who made it back told of impossibly old structures and roads formed as though the rock itself possessed a will." The Pale King built his palace in Ancient Basin, and it was from there that the kingdom of Hallownest spread.Wanderer's Journal, p. 122, p. 124. He ruled Hallownest from the White Palace, rarely leaving it.Relic Seeker Lemm: "Hallownest's king was an elusive figure, deified by the citizens. With the king rarely seen, ..." The palace disappeared together with the Pale King after the infection reappeared. How to access Ancient Basin can be accessed from the Royal Waterways by crossing the collapsed bridge which leads to the area. The tram in Deepnest can also be used to enter Ancient Basin after the Tram Pass has been acquired. into the fountain (despite wording, the fountain will not take excess)|Loot2_Amount = 1 |Loot3_FileName = Simple Key|Loot3_Amount = 1 |Loot4_FileName = Pale Ore|Loot4_Amount = 1 |Loot5_FileName = Grub|Loot5_Amount = 2 |Loot6_FileName = Geo Deposit|Loot6_Amount = 3 |Loot7_FileName = Soul Totem|Loot7_Amount = 1}} Sub-Area: Palace Grounds The Palace Grounds was the former location of White Palace, but the dried-up moat and palace gates are all that remain of the structure. The Monarch Wings are required to enter the area. In the centre of the Palace Grounds in front of the palace gates is the corpse of a Kingsmould. This corpse can be Dream Nailed after the Awoken Dream Nail has been acquired to access White Palace in the Dream Realm. Sub-Area: Hidden Station A Stag Station located on the eastern side of the Palace Grounds which can be reached after destroying the breakable wall near two Royal Retainer corpses. Since it was hidden, the Last Stag was not aware of the station's existence.Last Stag: "Until I heard the bell calling, I didn't even know the Stagways travelled so deep." Numerous spools of silk can be seen in the background of Hidden Station. fr:Bassin Ancestral ru:Древний котлован pt:Bacia Antiga